iMessed Up
by Kpfan72491
Summary: Sam and Freddie did a stupid mistake one night and now have to suffer consequences. Will there friends and families help them through this or will they seperate from them. And will Sam and Freddie's relationship survive?
1. Our Life Ends

**Hey guys, here is a new story by yours truly. Don't Worry I haven't forgotten about iGuilty Pleasure or iLose. Like I said if I wasn't getting enough reviews for iGuilty Pleasure then it would take forever to update. I feel more dedicated to iLose then iGuilty Pleasure. But don't worry I will update really soon since Spring Break is coming up for me. So read and review and remember NO FLAMES. Also follow me on twitter kpfan72491 and subscribe on youtube as kimmiecubb09. Anyway, without further a due, here is iMessed Up.**

**I do not own iCarly. I wish I did though.**

~*~

"How could we have been so stupid?" Sam said almost in tears. She put her hands over her eyes.

"Maybe it's false." The voice came from across from where Sam was sitting. 

Sam looked to see her boyfriend of 3 years in front of her. He had fear and nerves written all over his face. "It's not false Freddie." Sam threw the object towards Freddie. "It says it in writing in black lettering." Sam sighed. "This is all my fault."

_**Flashback**_

_**(A month earlier)**_

_Sam and Freddie were at one of Carly's big sorority parties. They really didn't want to be there. But they would do anything for their best friend._

_After a few drinks, Freddie and Sam loosen up a bit. They weren't really drinkers, but it's hard to say no when the temptation in eating you alive. They started to make out as they were grinding against each other of the dance floor. They move towards the couch and continued to kiss._

_They decided to leave the party early. Freddie's apartment was only a block away, so they didn't have to worry about driving. Sam and Freddie stumbled into the apartment lobby. They were laughing uncontrollably. As they got onto the elevator, they started to make out once again. Freddie pushed Sam against the elevator wall still kissing her. Sam ran her fingers though Freddie's hair while he moved his hand up her leg to her thigh. The elevator door opened to Freddie's floor. Not pulling apart from each other, they got off the elevator making it down the hall. Freddie managed getting his house keys out of his pocket and opened his door while Sam was sucking on his neck as they walk inside of Freddie's apartment._

_Freddie kicked the door closed. Sam pulled Freddie's shirt off. Freddie picked her up still kissing, taking her into his bedroom. Sam took off Freddie's shirt. Freddie laid Sam onto his bed getting on top of her. He did they same and took off her shirt. He kissed Sam on her jaw bone while pulling her black skirt down. Sam unzipped Freddie's jeans and pulled them down. She moved her up and down Freddie's stomach feeling his abs. Freddie played with the back of Sam's bra strap. He unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor._

_After some awkward moments trying to finish getting undress, they were now fully unclothed. "You are so beautiful" Freddie whispered in Sam's ear. "Are you sure we should do this?"_

_Sam smiled. "I am 100% sure. We're ready."She pulled Freddie in another kiss and pulled away. "Do you have a condom?"_

_Freddie chuckled. "Sam, we've never done this before. I wasn't expecting us to do this tonight."_

_Sam smiled. "Eh, I don't think anything bad is going to happen."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Something bad did happen." Sam said crying into her hands.

Freddie got up from where he was and sat next to his girlfriend. "Sam, this is not your fault. Things like this happen. A lot nowadays." He put his arm around her.

"What are we going to do? We're only 19"

Freddie kissed her forehead. "I don't know, but you're not going to be alone. I'm here. We're going to get through this together."

Sam and Freddie looked at the positive pregnancy test in Sam's hands. "I'm not ready to be a mom." One last tear left Sam's eye.

~*~

**How did you guys like it? I'm so sorry it's short. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Also sorry that Sam seems OOC. SO please review, I'll update faster that way :D**


	2. iQuit

**Hey guys. This isn't a new chapter. I've actually decided to end this story. **

**Actually I decided to end ALL of my stories. Well the iCarly ones. **

**I'm just so sick of the drama. **

'**No it's going to be creddie' 'no it's going to be seddie' **

**It's so childish. And I'm DONE.**

**I love seddie but I just can't take it anymore.**

**I hope you guys fine a better story.**

**And if you haven't figured it out yet…**

**APRIL FOOLS**

**Haha don't kill me. Don't worry I'm still writing my stories :D**

**Don't be mad. **

**I'll update as soon as I can **


	3. Life choices

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have been very busy. I spend like every other weekend at my cousins and have no time to write there. Also it's been the last couple weeks of my college semester and I really have to focus on my projects and my finals. But lucky I have one project, one paper, and 3 finals left to go. Then summer starts and I'll try to type my stories twice as fast.**

**Haha okay so I want to thank Mebelucy for helping me where I want to take this story. She is an awesome friend. I also want to thank MissSteffy for being such a good friend to me. She gave me the best thing anyone could ever do for me. So I dedicate this chapter to them. :)**

**(IMPORTANT) Okay I want to say sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise that the next one will be longer. I also want to bring up a point. Most of my stories I try to put something I have been through or relate to. Sam and Freddie's state of mind is like how my sister was. My sister got pregnant at 19 when she was in the Army. And she was married going through a divorce. My sister was scared and even considered abortion and adoption. She had to drop out of the army and move back home with my parents. She couldn't go back to school and finding a job was hard. So my point is that Sam and Freddie could be parents at 19, hell we have seen on 16 and pregnant that they are capable of being moms. But that doesn't mean that they are ready to be parents. It doesn't matter what age you are, it's scary to see that plus sign if you're not ready for a kid. I'm almost 19 and I'm still a kid, shoot I'm writing an iCarly story there is nothing adult about that and I'm okay with that. This is not teen pregnancy story. It's a story about two people who love each other going through a rough time.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**I do not own iCarly. I do own this story and you can't stop me MUAHAHAHA –cough- Um please enjoy the show. :D**

**~*~**

Sam and Freddie were at the local diner eating lunch. They both hadn't looked up since they gotten there.

Freddie decided to break the silence. "Sam, I know you're scares. Trust me, so am I. But we have to figure out what we are going to do about this situation."

Sam looked up. "Yeah I agree." The waitress came to their tables and served them more coffee and walked away. "Why does this have to happen to us? We're good people aren't we?" Sam paused "Well you are at least."

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand "Hey, we are both good people." Freddie kissed Sam softly "Well we have three choices. Abortion, adoption, or keeping it."

Sam sighed "Well I don't think I could ever just kill it"

"So that leaves us with two." Freddie took a sip of his coffee.

"Thinking about it, I don't think I could just have a baby inside me for nine months than have to just give it up to someone. Even if we were to have an open adoption. I'm not even strong enough to do that."

"Yeah, I don't think I could give my baby up."

"Our baby" Sam corrected him as she played with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah our baby" Freddie took a sip from his coffee and did a spit take. "We're having a baby" Freddie practically yelled

Sam smiled widely "We're having baby"

Freddie got up and sat next to his girlfriend and gave her a hug. "You think we could actually do this? We only have part time job and we still have two years of school left."

Sam shrugged "I have no idea; I mean we're still kids ourselves. I think this a test to make us grow up."

Freddie smiled. "I guess you're right." He took his pregnant girlfriend's hands into his. "So who do we tell first?"

Sam turned to Freddie. "I think we should only tell the people who can actually help us in this time of need. Crazy and Spencer"

"Sam" Freddie rolled his eyes. "Why must you call my mom crazy?"

Sam shrugged "Hey, it's a term of endearment. You she loves me."

"Yeah… now" Freddie said under his breath. "So why only them?"

"I don't want anyone to know until we figure out how we're going to do this." Sam paused "Especially Carly." Freddie raised his brow. "I just don't want to hear the 'How could you two be so irresponsible' three times in one day."

"You know eventually she'll notice you getting bigger" Freddie smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes "We'll tell her… just not yet okay?"

Freddie kissed Sam's hand. "Whatever you say Princess Puckett"

Sam smiles "Come on Frednerd. Let's go tell Spencer." She got up and walked towards the door.

Freddie left the money on the table and followed Sam out the diner and to his car. They knew from this moment on, it would only get harder.

~*~

**How did you guys like it? Please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **


	4. Effect of Telling Part 1

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me forever to update but I've been busy with family troubles and getting my other stories chapters done. I'm going to start a new story. So I hope you guys will read it :). Anyway, I wanted to write this chapter all at once and not break into parts. But when I was almost finishing the first part I noticed it was going to be over 20 pages if I kept going and that would be bad because that would mean that you guys would have to wait longer for the chapter, and I couldn't do that to you guys. This chapter is supposed to be a funny one, so I hope you guys laugh. Okay so I'm going to stop talking. Remember to Review and no flames.**

**Once again, I do not own iCarly. But I do own Nick. …-frowns- no I don't :(**

**...**

Sam and Freddie were in the car, on their way to Spencer's apartment. They were very nervous. Spencer has always considered Sam as his little sister. And hearing that Freddie had gotten her pregnant would probably make Spencer want to hurt Freddie. Hopefully since Freddie and Spencer have been best buds for years, he would take it easy on him.

Freddie parked in his old parking spot at the Bushwell Plaza when he still lived with him mother. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." Freddie said looking at Sam.

Sam snapped her head, now making eye contact with Freddie. "What?"

"Maybe we can avoid everyone for 8 months, then come and visit and say 'Look who's a mommy and daddy.' And by then they will understand." Freddie gave a nervous smile.

Sam rolled her eyes "Psh… yeah right. 'They will understand.'" Sam mocked.

"Well, I'm too scared. You go without me. I'll just wait in the car."

Sam narrowed her eyes "Oh hell no" She grabbed her boyfriend's collar. "You and I are in this situation _together_. And you are NOT leaving me alone to explain this" Sam pointed to her stomach. "To a spazzy Spencer and _your_ nutcase of a mother. And as for being scared… well GROW SOME BALLS. Because, you know what? In less than 9 months _you _are going to be the father of OUR child and they are going to look up to you and I'll be damned if a child of a Puckett turns out to be a coward because of you."

Freddie looked at her in shocked. "Wow! I know that might have been the hormones talking, but that was so hot."

Sam slapped the back of Freddie's head. "Come on; let's go before I drag you out of this car." Sam got out of the car.

"Okay dear" Freddie as he got out as well.

Freddie looked at her in shocked. "Wow! I know that might have been the hormones talking, but that was so hot."

Sam slapped the back of Freddie's head. "Come on; let's go before I drag you out of this car." Sam got out of the car.

"Okay dear" Freddie as he got out as well.

…

There they were. Standing in front of apartment 8C. Sam knocked on the door.

"Oh looks like no one's home. Too bad, so sad, let's go home." Freddie turned to leave, but Sam grabbed his shirt before he could get away.

"Oh no you don't whizz pants." Sam took out a bobby pin out of her hair and got down on her knees. "Time me"

"Sam, I don't think this is the time to…"

"I said time me." Sam said through her teeth.

Freddie sighed and took out his PearPhone. Okay…. Go." Sam started to pick the lock. In no time, the door was opened. "Wow! 11.5 seconds."

Sam smirked "Well, when you're good, you're good." Sam got up from the floor and walked in, as Freddie followed. "Spencer" Sam yelled as she sat herself down on the couch.

A spazzed out Spencer came out of his bedroom. "Huh?… What?... Hey… How did you get in here?"

"You let the door open."

"Sam" Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Anyways Spence, How have you been?" Sam asked

"Been good. Have a lot of art jobs. Been dating this amazing girl." He said as he sat next to Freddie and Sam

"Well that's great Spencer. Well Sam, Spencer looks busy. We'll come back when he has free time" Freddie got up "Like _8_ months." He muttered to Sam.

"Freddie sit-down." Sam looking annoyed

"Okay, what's going on?" Spencer asked.

Sam grabbed Spencer's hand. "Well you know how you've always been like an older brother to me right?" Spencer nodded. "Well, I have some news that won't make you pretty happy with me."

"Aw, Sam please don't tell me you flunk out of college. You worked so hard…"

Sam interrupted "No, no, it's just…" Sam looked down and sighed. She looked back up at Spencer. "I'm pregnant."

Spencer jaw dropped. "You're… w-what?"

"I know you heard me, so I won't answer" Sam said quietly.

"How did this happen?"

"Well Spencer when a man and a woman…" Sam joked

"Sam, I know THAT. I mean, I thought you two wanted to wait?" Spencer asked as he stood up

"Well you see…" Freddie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"YOU" Spencer pointed to Freddie "You pressured Sam didn't you?"

"Wait! No, no, no, no, no, no." Freddie backed away from Spencer.

"See, I knew as soon as you hit puberty you had one thing in mind." Spencer chased Freddie around the couch.

"SPENCER!" Sam yelled blocking Freddie with her body "It wasn't Freddie's fault"

Spencer looked at them confused. "Then…"

"We were at a party, had a lot to drink, next thing we remember was waking up in Freddie's bed naked. The damage was done Spence."

"Didn't you guys use protection?"

Freddie chuckled "Spencer, Sam and I had never had sex and weren't planning to."

"Was that a chuckle?"

"No sir" Freddie said quickly.

Spencer sat back down on the couch "What are you guys going to do?"

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand "We're keeping it"

Spencer shook his head "What about school?"

"Well we're still going to go, but we're just going to pick a compromising schedule. Plus there's always daycare." Sam answered

"Work?" Spencer asked

"I still have my job at the restaurant, and I money saved up."

"And I have a lot of money saved in the back that Sam _didn't_ use on smoothies from High School, and I just got a job at Pear Store."

I just don't know you guys. I'm scared this is going to ruin your plans." Spencer looked at the couple.

"Spencer, we're scared too."

"Yeah, I mean I still feel like we're kids ourselves." Freddie said looking at Spencer.

"So I'm guessing Carly was the first to know." Spencer pouted

"Actually… no. You're the first we've told. We're not going to tell Carly yet." Sam said nervously.

"Yay, I wasn't the last one to know." Spencer got up and started dancing but stopped "Wait… you're not going to tell Carly? What about the 'No more secrets promise' you guys did when you were 15?"

"Spencer, you of all people know how Carly is. Think about how you reacted. Now think about my mom will react. We all know Carly will react a million times worst than you and my mom combined." Freddie said as he walked over to Spencer.

Spencer's eyes widen as he thought about what Freddie was saying "Yeah maybe it isn't a good idea to tell her yet." Spencer started pacing. "So when _are_ you going to tell her?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. They really haven't discussed when to tell Carly. "Well we can wait 8 months…"

"Would you stop with the idea of telling people the news after the baby is born" Sam rolled her eyes and punched Freddie in the arm.

"Ow." Freddie yelled as he started to rub where Sam hit him.

"Anyway, _I_ was thinking waiting a month or two and then ease it. We're already having a rough time as it is. And I just want it to be a stress free couple of weeks before we tell her. So you have to promise us that you won't mention this to Carly"

Spencer sighed "I don't know guys. I can't just lie to…"

"Pwease Spency" Sam gave the puppy dog pout "It's not healthy for me _or_ the baby …" Sam put her hands on her stomach… "Sick don't you?"

"No." Spencer mumbled "Fine I won't tell her." Spencer ran over to Sam and started to rub her stomach. "Don't worry wittle baby. You are going to be nice and healthy."

Freddie laughed

Sam rolled her eyes and giggled a little "Get your hands way from my body" Sam jokingly pushed Spencer away **(A/N Kind of like iEnrage Gibby. Also, I remembered when my sister was pregnant; she hated people touching her stomach.)**

Freddie checked his phone. "We have to get going. We have to go tell my mom."

Spencer looked scared "Good luck. See ya later guys" he said as Sam and Freddie walked out of the apartment.

Sam and Freddie heard the door close. "So how are we going to tell Crazy?" Sam chuckled.

"We have to ease are way to it." Freddie knocked on the door. "Mom, its Freddie" Freddie saw Sam holding her lower back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my back"

They heard the sound of the locks being unlocked. "My Freddie-bear is here to his mommy" As the door swung open, they saw a grinning Mrs. Benson. Marissa looked at Sam and her smiled fell as she studied the blonde. "You're pregnant?" Sam and Freddie jaws dropped. Marissa eyes rolled back and fainted.

"Mom?" Freddie said worried

Sam smiled "Well that was easy"

…

**HA a cliffy :). How did you guys like it? I know you're asking how Mrs. Benson knew. And I am willing to explain in the NEXT chapter. So just wait and don't ask. So review and follow me on twitter Kpfan72491.**


	5. Effect of Telling Part 2

**Hey Guys. Sorry it took me forever to update but my wrists were in really bad pain. Any who I want to thank everyone for your caring reviews. I'm glad everyone thought the last chapter was funny. I want to answer some Questions, Seddiecreddie12: I didn't quite understand what you meant with "I think she's been pregnant" If you're talking about Sam, than no, She's only been one month pregnant and she only had sex that one time. ****Randomness101-SEDDIE FAN****: Here's that next chapter lol :P. And someone on my other story, reviewed asking to put the anonymous setting back on, and the answer to that is no. I'm sorry but when I started writing stories I got a lot of rude reviews that didn't have the balls to put their actual account. So I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's funny but gets serious near the end. **

**I Do Not Own iCarly. But I do own Nathan Kress… no I don't. But I did buy Jennette McCurdy's new single "Not That Far Away" so I suggest you buy it… NOW!**

…

Freddie went to his mother's side. Freddie started to pick her up. He looked up at Sam. "A little help please."

Sam watched her boyfriend drag his crazy mother towards the couch. "No can do Fredpus. You know what doctors say about pregnant women? No heavy lifting."

"What was your excuse for the last 18 years?" Freddie muttered to himself. Freddie put his mother on the couch. "Sam, get me a wet wash cloth."

Sam sighed "Sure"

"Mom, wake up" Freddie said nudging his mother.

Sam came back into the living room with the wet wash cloth. "Here you go"

Freddie grabbed it and put it on his mother's forehead. "Thanks"

"I wonder how she knew?" Sam asked

A second later, Marissa started to wake up. "Mom?" Freddie asked

"Freddie? Is it true?" Marissa said sitting up.

Freddie looked at his mother confused. "Is what true?"

"That Sam is pregnant?"

Sam bit her bottom lip. "How did you know?" she said quietly.

"The way you're standing. I remember standing like that when I was pregnant with Freddie." **(A/N, No joke, it's true. That's how my cousin and her husband knew my sister was a month and a half pregnant with my niece. They asked how many weeks she was and our jaws dropped) **"But the better question is, how did this happen?"

"Mom…"

"You were always good kids…"

"Mom…" Freddie said a little louder.

"Do those rings I gave you when you started dating mean nothing?"

"MOM" Freddie yelled. "It was an accident"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Mhm sure" She walked over to Sam. "Did he pressure you sweetie?"

Freddie jaw dropped. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Marissa looked at her son. "Because ever since you started getting interested in girls, your boy chemistry has been out of whack." She turned back to face Sam. "I don't blame you for that. I blame Carly. You always kept Freddie in checked." Sam rolled her eyes.

"See, I told you we should have told them in 8 months." Freddie said directing it to Sam.

Ms. Benson turned around. "Fredward Karl Benson. Are you suggesting that you would keep this from me?"

"No Mommy"

Marissa smiled. "Good. Now would you two explain to me... HOW THIS HAPPENED?" she yelled.

"Well Crazy…"

"Sam let me tell her." Freddie interrupted. "Since _you_ can't do it without insulting her."

"It's a term of endearment." Sam and Ms. Benson said at the same time.

"Whoa… weird" Sam said sitting down.

Freddie shook his head. "_Anyway. _I might as well tell you the truth since nothing can be more shocking than me getting Sam pregnant." He sighed. "Well we were at this party and we had a lot to drink and next thing we remember was waking the next morning, lying in my bed, both naked…"

"I think I get it." Marissa said. "I support you both."

"Mom, I know you're… wait what?"

"Shut up dude. She supports us." Sam whispered to Freddie.

"You both need support. I know how it feels raising a baby without any help." Marissa turned to Sam. "And I'm glad I raised Freddie better than to leave you like his father did us." She smiled. "And I'll help in any way I can."

Sam got up and hugged Marissa. "Thank you psychopath"

Marissa chuckled "You're welcome." She gave a sad sigh. "But I can only you two with so much. You both need to know responsibility. Babies are expensive and I don't think I can completely help with the costs. Freddie your father has a lot of money, maybe he can…"

"No Mom" Freddie interrupted. "I didn't need James help when I was growing up and I don't need his help to provide for MY child and my girlfriend." Freddie face turned red with anger.

Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "Freddie calm down."

"No Sam. He left me and my mom, and all I got was a letter on my graduation day asking to go see him because he wanted to 'reconnect' with me. He had 17 years to reconnect, but 18 years was too late for me to forgive him. He doesn't love me." Freddie's eyes started to water. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, giving him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "I promise I'm going to love this baby." Freddie put hands on Sam's cheeks. "I promise that I will NEVER abandon you or our new family."

With tears in Sam's eyes, she planted a tender kiss on Freddie's lips. "I know and I love you so much for doing so." She whispered.

Marissa smiled at the young couple. "You two are going to be great parents."

Sam smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thanks. And can you promise not to tell Carly? We're not ready to tell her yet."

Marissa smiled "Of course I won't tell her. But Sam, I'll get you an appointment with my gynecologist for you for next week."

"Gross Mom, I don't need to know about your doctor."

Sam chuckled "Okay"

Freddie checked his phone. "Hey we better get going if we want to get to your Mom's before she goes to work." Freddie gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mom."

"Fredward can you wait a just a second. Sam you don't mind, do you?"

"Um… not at all" She gave Marissa a hug and gave Freddie a peck on the lips. "I'll be in the car" Sam left the apartment.

"What's this about Mom?" Freddie asked.

Marissa went to her bedroom and came back out. "I want you to give this to Samantha." She reveals a diamond ring. **(Picture on my profile)**

Freddie's jaw dropped "Mom… that's –that's grandma's…"

"Wedding ring. Yes I know. But I know these 9 months…"

"8 months" Freddie corrected.

"Okay_ 8_ months, you will want to marry Sam. This is so you'll be ready."

"But…"

"Not buts. Take it." She placed the ring in the palm of his hand.

Freddie smiled and put the ring in his pocket, and gave his mother a hug. Freddie left the apartment saying nothing.

"He'll do the right thing." Marissa said to herself.

…

**How did you guys like it? Glad I didn't leave a cliffy? I really hope you liked it. Well I think I'll cut back on the humor because the next chapter gets serious. The drama starts. As you can see I'm explaining ever detail going on in the pregnancy. Which kind of sadden me because I already want to start the sequel… yes there will be a sequel. Well remember, Review with no flames. I hope to reach 45 reviews. If I do I will update faster before I update iLose. Also read my good friend MissSteffy seddie stories they're so good. Here's the link to her pro ****http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 524243 /**** Please do so, you'll fall in love with her seddie stories. Also follow me on twitter kpfan72491**

**Peace Out,**

**Stef**


	6. Effect of Telling Part 3

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy. Anyway, we all should know that Jane Lynch is playing Sam's mom in this upcoming season. And if you have read any of my other iCarly stories that mention Sam's mom, then you know now, I have always pictured Sam's mom as Jane Lynch. So when you you're reading this chapter, imagine her as Sam's mom. Plus I wrote this chapter the same day they announce it. I'm also its kind of short. So Read & Review… No Flames**

**I do not own iCarly, but I do own my Ugly Doll ice-bat names Ambolio.**

…

Sam was waiting in the car. "What is taking him so long?" Sam muttered to herself. Just then, Freddie got in the car. "Hey, what took you so long?"

Freddie put on his seatbelt and started the car. "Uh… my mom just wanted to tell me to take care of you."

Sam gave Freddie a weird look. "That's it?"

"Yep, that's it" Freddie sighed "Come on, it's time to tell your mom next."

…

There they were, parked in front of Sam's childhood home. She was never really happy about living there. Just looking at that house brought so many bad memories. Sam put her hands over her growing stomach, as if she was protecting her baby. "Sam?" Sam turned her head to Freddie. "Are you ready?"

'_No_' Sam thought to herself. But she couldn't' let Freddie know that. So she did what she knew best… "Yeah" … she lied.

Freddie got out of the car and walked over to Sam's side of the car. He opened the door for her and helped her out. "I think we the worst out of the way." Freddie whispered in her ear, walking up to the front door.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Have you _met_ my mother?"

Freddie rang the doorbell. They heard a bunch of rustlings coming from inside and something that sounded like a cat meow. _'Poor Frothy'_ Sam thought to herself.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing Sarah Puckett. She had her house coat on and a can of beer in her hand. "Oh great. What do you want Melanie, no wait, Sam? Do you want more money?"

Sam glared at her mother. "No _Mom_. We're here to talk to you."

Freddie pretended to cough. "May we come inside Ms. Puckett?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I guess" she moved aside to let them in. "So your name is Eddie right?"

"Actually mom, it's Freddie" Sam scowled as she sat down on the couch next to Freddie.

"Ah same thing" Sarah took a gulp of her beer. She crushed the can and threw it on the ground. "So how's school?"

"Um, it's great"

"That's good" she said opening another can of beer.

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand. "Ms. Puckett, we actually have some news for you."

Sarah took a sip from her beer. "I figured since it's like an hour drive from the university." Sarah put the beer can on the coffee table. "So is it good news or bad news?"

I guess it can be either on how you see it" Freddie joked.

"Well I'm fine with any type of news as Sam isn't knocked up." Sarah chuckled. She took a glance at Freddie and Sam, their faces dropped as they began to look down. Sam squeezed Freddie's hand tighter as she knew what was about to happen. "Wait…. You're fucking pregnant?" Sarah said with fire in her eyes.

"Mom let me explain"

"You little slut, you're dating this one for a couple of month and you managed to get yourself pregnant."

"THREE YEARS MOM! Freddie and I have been dating for three years." Sam yelled as she stood up.

"I should have known this would happen to _you_."

Sam snapped "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"This would never happen to Melanie."

"Well ii I remember clearly _Sarah_, you were in a worst situation than I am in. I at least have Freddie, your own husband walked out on you." Sam crossed her arms across her chest.

Sarah stood up and walked to her daughter. "Oh so that's it? You think just because you have your boyfriend holding your hand, you think he won't leave? Newsflash, he will, just wait and see."

Freddie stood up. "No Ms. Puckett, you don't even know me. I love Sam, and I would never leave her."

"She's just like me, trust me, she'll drive you away."

"I am nothing like you" Sam argued.

"Keep thinking that" Sarah chuckled.

"I am going to be a better than you. You were a horrible mother."

"Well if I'm such a horrible mom and since you're going to be _'Super Mom'_, then you don't need me paying for your apartment." Sarah said quietly.

"What? Mom you can't do that" Sam had tears forming.

"I just did. Better start packing. I'm calling your landlord and giving you a month to move out. Now get out." Sarah said pushing Sam and Freddie out the door.

"Mom, you can't do this."

"Don't call me mom. You're dead to me." Sarah slammed the door in their faces.

Tears started to run down Sam's face.

Freddie wrapped his arms around his girlfriend "Come on, let's go to my place"

…

Freddie opened the door, walking into his apartment with Sam. Sam walked over and laid on his couch. "Sorry I was crying all the way here. Must be the hormones." She said as she sat up.

Freddie walked over and sat next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay; you had every right to cry."

"And sorry for vomiting in your car"

"It's okay… morning sickness."

Sam chuckled. Sam heard her cell phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at Freddie. "It's Melanie" Sam pressed send. "Hey Mel"

"_You're pregnant?"_

"I'm guessing Sarah told you?"

"_She told me you're dead to her"_

"Yeah" Sam sighed "Mel promise you won't tell anyone, not even Carly"

"_Alright, but where are you going to stay"_

"I don't know yet"

"_That's it; I'm taking the first flight to Seattle."_

"No Mel. I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow" Sam hung up her phone. "I don't know what I'm going to do"

Freddie grabbed her cheeks "Move in with me"

Sam was shocked "What?"

…

**Dun dun dunnnnnn. Lol Don't you just hate cliffies? Sorry but I just had to do it. So please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. BTW My 19****th**** Birthday is on July 24, so I'm very excited. I'll be making a birthday oneshot hopefully you'll read. Until next time.**


End file.
